You're Perfect
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Hotch sees Emily naked and Emily starts feeling insecure about herself, how does Hotch fix the probelm he caused?


Aaron Hotchner was working out in the FBI gym and when his workout was finished he went into the locker room. He was deciding whether or not to take a shower but decided against it, he hadn't gotten that sweaty. He was changing into his suit when he realized someone singing. He looked up trying to listen; he thought he was the only one in the locker room. His jaw dropped when he realized it was a woman's voice. What was a woman doing in the men's locker room? Hotch's curiosity took over and he decided to go find the sound. As he got closer to the music he stopped.

"Oh shit, that sounds like Emily," he said to himself.

Some of the times he had left his office door open he could hear Emily Prentiss singing at her desk. He walked around the corner to the showers, not thinking, and saw her. That was definitely Emily, even though Hotch couldn't see her face, he knew it was her by her body shape and hair color.

"Emily!" Hotch yelled, not believing she was naked in the men's locker room.

Her head whipped around not turning her body so he could see.

"Holy crap, cover you eyes!" Emily yelled.

Hotch did as he was told and Emily grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her.

"Why are you in the men's locker room?" Hotch asked eyes still covered.

"Because there were too many girls in the woman's locker room," she replied putting her clothes on.

When she was fully dressed she sighed.

"You can uncover your eyes now," she said walking past him.

Hotch uncovered his eyes and followed Emily.

"I didn't see that much..." he said.

"Whatever," she mumbled, "this day can't get any better can it?" she said sarcastically.

Hotch stayed quiet and watched her put her clothes in her bag. She practically ran out of the locker room.

After that Hotch noticed she started acting really weird. The days after Emily started wearing long pants instead of shorts and skirts like she usually did, also she always wore her suit jacket. Hotch sighed when he realized what was happening; she was feeling insecure about herself, it was Hotch's fault and he knew it. He was sitting at his desk and he saw her get up and press the elevator button. Hotch got up and ran to the elevator to catch her, it was now or never he thought. Emily got in and he jumped into the elevator. At the sight of him she shifted away from him slightly.

"Em, what's goin' on with you?" he asked putting a hand on her arm.

"Nothing..." she replied shaking his arm off.

Hotch sighed and turned her head so she could look at him.

"Emily, you don't have to hide. I know me seeing you... naked.. was all weird but I'm sorry if I made you feel like you have to hide, made you feel uncomfortable," he mused.

Emily said nothing, she just moved back into the elevator wall, looking at her feet.

"Emily Prentiss, why don't you realize how perfect you are?" Hotch asked, his face getting softer than it already was.

At the question Emily looked up confused.

"What?" she asked just above a whisper.

"You are the most beautiful person on this Earth, you don't need to hide. Why don't you realize that?" he said cupping her cheek with his hand.

Emily didn't shake him off like she usually would, she let him touch her. The elevator doors opened and stopped Emily from speaking. Hotch let go of Emily's face as a man walked in the elevator but he kept his hand on her back. The elevator ride was short and the man walked out of the elevator. Hotch grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her out of the elevator, into an empty area under the stairs.

"Perfection is rare Emily, but you've got it," Hotch said, cupping her face again.

A tear fell from Emily face as Hotch wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"Why are you doing this?" Emily asked pulling away.

"Because I love you," he replied.

She went to speak but Hotch stopped her by putting his lips on top of hers. His hand was on her back and he pulled her closer to him. Hotch went to pull away but Emily pulled him back into her face for another kiss. Emily had her arm around Hotch's neck so she could make sure he didn't pull away too early. She pulled away from the kiss but kept their foreheads pressed against each other.

"I love you too," Emily whispered with a smile.


End file.
